


旷野

by haitianyueye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [授权翻译][灿嘟]旷野[찬디]광야原作者：료(Ryo)[http://ordinaryday.ivyro.net/]翻译：海天月夜[http://weibo.com/haitianyueye]原连载地址：http://librata.lofter.com/





	1. [灿嘟]旷野·上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [광야](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449828) by 료(Ryo). 



> （以下前言写于2013.05.24）
> 
> 正文前译者的废话：这篇文是几个月前看的，看了感触很深，因为时代背景和一些身份，也许国内读者看了会有些亲切感(?)，这篇文是作者去年在看了韩国迎接光复节时播出的诗人李陆史特辑后有感而发写出来的半岛抗战时期的文。对我来说也是颇有亲切感的文，像李陆史就是我很喜欢的朝鲜爱国诗人，以前翻译闪闪的文时也有写到李陆史，没想到在EXO的同人文里又能见到他的身影。然后本文纯属虚构，请不要对人物设定过于较真，都是出于剧情需要。最后，因为是那个年代，所以一些文字和用语都是那个年代特有的，翻译过来后有些会失了原来的韵味，尽量贴近原作了，不过还是会有些不足之处，然后一些特殊单词有在括号里加上日语备注及其他解释。然后简单说下时代背景，整个时代背景是朝鲜半岛被日本统治的时期。日本那时的政策之一就是文化统治，强制国民学习使用日语而不准使用本民族语言，一经发现严惩不贷。这一点当年日军在统治我国东北时也是如此，所以感触也是很深……不多废话了，最后，这篇文是中短篇，下次会发下部，祝各位阅读愉快，如有感想欢迎留言，我很喜欢交流的。
> 
> \------------
> 
> 看文时推荐听BGM: Blue Waltz - http://pan.baidu.com/s/1jGl2r7w

[灿烈X暻秀]旷野 上

 

上

“你这个没爹的小子。”

 

灿烈自出生时起便不知道生父的长相。是年方二十二的年轻母亲独自一人将灿烈抚养长大。从幼时起便经常被同龄孩子们嘲笑是个没爹的野种，每当那时，灿烈都会暴跳如雷，一边谩骂一边与他们厮打起来。将嘲笑自己的孩子们揍得半死不活后，又会被他们的父母揪着后领一路拖到家里。即使被他们揪住后领一路拖拽过来，灿烈也毫无悔改的意愿，见状更加火冒三丈的父母们会在灿烈家门口大喊大叫起来。每当那时，灿烈的母亲总会只穿着足套便跑出来低声下气地乞求原谅，并连连磕头不断弯腰。

而在看到母亲卑躬屈膝的样子后，灿烈会把家里的家具全部弄翻并大吼大叫起来。每当灿烈愤怒地把家里弄得一团糟时，灿烈的母亲都会毫无微动地淡然旁观。会安静地拉上纸隔门进去做针线活，等到夜深人静时再出来，无言地擦拭着独自发火发到后来哭累睡着的灿烈的双颊，并在煤油灯下用衣袖默默拭去溢出眼角的泪水。

灿烈连学校也没有去上。在其他朋友都在学习名为平假名的倭人文字时，灿烈则是在母亲的教导下学习着韩语。好像曾听说过母亲曾是风光一时的名门之后的大家闺秀。每当为了和同龄的孩子们一样上学，为了学习平假名和片假名而反抗时，原本文静的灿烈母亲都会拿起枝条，毫不留情地抽打灿烈的小腿。虽然以母亲娇小的身躯挥动细细的枝条也使不出多大的劲，可小腿却太疼了，心口也诡异得疼痛欲裂，所以为了避开体罚，灿烈开始学起了가나다라（ga na da ra）。

 

灿烈居住的村子在一棵高大的洋槐树附近。而不知从何时起，倭人们也开始进驻到了此地。模仿着洋鬼（注：当时的朝鲜人指代西洋人的话。西洋鬼）的行头，穿着白衬衫和皮鞋的倭人们拿着烟杆在游荡在村庄的各处。会蔑视地称呼当地人为朝鮮人（ちょうせんじん）并指指点点肆意嘲笑。从儿时起便一直嘲弄自己的白贤自从结交了倭人朋友后，则变得更加热衷于嘲弄灿烈。

 

“你这个连日本語（にほんご/日语）都不会说的馬鹿野郎（ばかやろう/蠢货）”  
“没父亲的朝鮮人（ちょうせんじん）小子”

 

把尾随着自己不断口吐秽语的白贤和倭人揍到了差点一脚踏入鬼门关的地步。比同龄人高出了一个头的灿烈，拳头也硬得无法与瘦削的身材联系到一起。那天，灿烈也被白贤的父亲揪着后领一路拖拽到了家里。看着倭人的父母嫌弃肮脏的朝鮮人而不肯靠近只在远处跟来的样子，灿烈的母亲再次低下了头，双膝跪地后连连磕头祈求起了原谅。看着在倭人面前伏下身子乞求的母亲，灿烈甚至爆发出了近似狂躁的歇斯底里，灿烈的母亲再次默默地走进了里屋。

 

“睡了吗？”

听到簌簌声后睁开了眼，发现是静坐在煤油灯下的母亲正给灿烈擦拭着脸。梳理着毫无回应的灿烈的发丝，母亲深深地叹出了一口气。

“好奇你爹在哪里吗？”

 

听到爹这个词后猛地起身的灿烈曲膝对上了母亲的视线。看着与其父一个模子刻出来的、越发英俊的灿烈，母亲的瞳孔剧烈地晃动了起来。听着灿烈呼唤的一声‘娘’，母亲终究还是以雪白的赤古里袖口擦拭着眼泪并开了口。

 

“你爹正身在冰冷刺骨的地方。  
寒冷…遥远…是不断飘落着白雪的地方啊。”

 

 

灿烈在十八岁那年总算变得成熟稳重了起来。不再喊着要找爹，不再对嘲笑自己没爹的人们加诸暴力，也不再吵着闹着要去学日语。他开始正视起了祖国悲惨的现实，在倾听村民们的闲谈时得知了父亲是独立军部队的将军。自从个头窜高后，灿烈开始上起了夜间学校，并在那里习得了正受他国支配的懦弱祖国的语言，韩语。虽然是一被逮到便会立马被击毙在日本巡查枪下的危险举动，他却仍然赌上性命偷偷上起了夜间学校。突然领悟到儿时那般厌恶学习的가나다라（ga na da ra）一字一字都是那么的珍贵。想到对日本人卑躬屈膝的母亲，因而更加紧握双拳学习起了韩语。

 

然后，在那里遇见了暻秀。

 

旷野

료(ryo).作  
海天月夜.译

 

一如既往地以几不可闻的轻盈脚步走向了夜间学校。小心翼翼地走路时也不忘回头查看有没有人跟来。走进了位于漆黑村落一隅的熄灯的屋子。进入深处后，可以看见正亮着煤油灯全神贯注在书写韩文而无暇分神的人群。在经常可以碰见的面孔之中，发现了一张新来的面孔。尚未摆脱稚气的干净脸庞。圆润而清澈的双眼在对上灿烈后，瞬间弯弯得像把漂亮的弓。灿烈突然觉得，那雪白的赤古里，与漆黑的发丝和柔嫩的脸蛋是那么的般配。他蠕动着粉色的嘴唇开了口。

 

“很高兴见到你。我叫都暻秀。以后变得亲近些吧。”

微笑着伸出了右手。从破旧的窗纸缝中渗入的风吹拂着额发，那轻轻摇摆的样子仿佛一朵绽开于深谷中的少花马蓝。握住了对方伸出的手，从交握处传来了微凉的温度。那即是初会。

 

“灿烈，这个我不太理解，能不能教我？”  
“灿烈，今天要不要去市场逛逛？”

灿烈，灿烈….无论暻秀要说什么，他总会在句子的开头加上灿烈的名字。小巧地随着自己的名字蠕动的两片唇瓣很是可爱，轻拂着耳边的声音也无比悦耳。最初还觉得紧跟着自己的样子就像小鸡一样可爱，可暻秀的内心却意外得坚固。不知为何似乎笼罩着无形寒气的滚圆双眼也无比坚定。

 

没过多久便亲近了起来。因为是夜间学校里少数几个同龄的朋友，而且每当看到暻秀总觉得他与自己有着相似之处，让他不由得更加上心。会因为结束学习后独自走进狭小房间颤抖着入睡的样子而感到不是滋味，会因靠近自己询问各种问题的样子而感到心动。会为了因寒冷颤抖的暻秀送来衣物和被褥，会一同前往闹市牵手游荡。也会为了害怕刮风的冷天的暻秀与他一同睡在暻秀小小的房间里。

 

“阿姨，您好。”

 

明朗地打过招呼后，暻秀走进了灿烈的家里。坐在他和母亲一同居住的小小屋子里四处巡视着。看见灿烈的母亲搬着小餐桌过来，急忙跑去接过放到地上后，暻秀喊了声我开动了便享用起了餐食。多吃点，吃完后玩一会儿再走吧，灿烈的母亲出去后，一直注视着灿烈母亲的暻秀看着灿烈扯出了笑容。

 

“看来你随了你母亲才长得这么英俊啊。”  
“快吃你的饭吧。”  
“害羞什么啊。”

看着灿烈微微发红的耳朵，暻秀眼角弯弯笑了出来。

 

“看你们和和睦睦地住在一起的样子，真好。好羡慕。”

正滋滋有味地吃着饭的暻秀突然开了口。暻秀说，在他唯一的家人、他的姐姐被日本巡查杀害后，他便独自踏上了京城(注:旧时首尔旧称)。因为容貌秀美而在村子里远近闻名的姐姐，为了反抗想要强暴她的日本巡查而激烈挣扎，却最终被巡查用刀结束掉了性命。没有父母也毫无身外之物，在把姐姐埋在后山便踏上了京城。因为没有亲戚可以投奔，最后好不容易才能在开办夜间学校的屋子里分到一间库房生活，说完，再次舀起一勺饭放入了口中。

 

“你的母亲厨艺真好啊。做的菜都好好吃。”  
“…”  
“不要露出那种表情。我现在都已经记不清了。”

 

我没关系的。看着灿烈僵硬的表情，暻秀安慰般开了口。嗒嗒嗒嗒。饭桌间只有碗筷的声音响动。

 

“不过我姐姐可是真的很美哦？”

 

暻秀反而嘿嘿笑着提起了那个故事。以仿佛在说隔壁顺子家的母牛生下了牛犊一般的口吻。仿佛不是发生在自己身上的事，而是发生在其他遥远陌生人身上的故事一般。毫不在意地讲述着悲伤而心痛的故事。明明嘴唇在以漂亮的形状微笑，那副样子却无由得令人感到悲伤。总觉得现在这明亮微笑的样子会在转瞬间粉碎，灿烈放下了勺。灿烈的嘴角扭曲了起来。就这样看着明朗的暻秀，胸口一隅太过疼痛，痛到令灿烈哭了出来。看着连嘴里的饭都尚未咀嚼咽下便哭起来的灿烈，暻秀只是默默地轻轻抚慰。

 

应该是从那个时候起吧。看到窄小的肩膀就会产生想要抱住的念头，看着对自己明亮微笑的脸就会产生想要固定脸蛋吻上嘴唇的念头。虽然灿烈对这方面毫无兴趣，但不知是不是起步略晚的思春期，只要一见到暻秀便会忍不住脸蛋发烫。而看着那样的灿烈，暻秀又会笑着呼唤灿烈的名字。灿烈啊-

 

＊

 

“暻秀。”

 

深深低下头正以端正的字体抄写韩文的暻秀嗯？的一声抬起了头。在撞上趴在自己面前的灿烈圆溜溜的眼睛后，暻秀弯着眉眼尾笑了起来。明明问怎么了，灿烈却仍然直直注视着暻秀。向着毫无回应的灿烈撇了撇嘴后正要再次低头，耳边突然传来了火燎一般的震动。

 

好像喜欢上了。

 

灿烈温柔的声音响彻在只点着一根蜡烛的狭窄房间里。吱吱吱吱。秋意渐浓，屋外传来了蟋蟀的叫声。怦咚怦咚。陷入呆滞的暻秀在听见自己激烈的心跳声后回过了神。明明是没有主语和宾语的短句，却感觉连耳朵都烫得通红了。未作出回答反而深深低下头的暻秀在雪白的书本边角上舞动起了手中的笔。看着随簌簌声一一浮现的字，灿烈露出了雪白的牙齿喜出望外地笑了起来。

 

“我，我要睡觉了。”

 

脸蛋变得通红的暻秀最终转身铺被褥去了。用不大的身躯费力地搬过被子和枕头后，暻秀瞬间埋进了被褥中转过了背。你不睡吗？嗯，要睡。向着询问自己的暻秀回答后，灿烈看着书本角落写下的字体又不可抑止地笑了起来。映着雪白月光的书本发出了原有的色彩，端正的字体在摆动。

 

我也是。

 

.  
.

 

“灿烈啊。”  
“嗯？”

因毫无睡意而透过天花板上的小洞数了半天星星的灿烈，在听到暻秀低低的声音后回答了一声。连蟋蟀都似陷入睡眠，正值宁静的秋日夜晚。转过头一看，蜷缩成一团的背部还是小小的。看了半天毫无下文的端正后脑勺，再次温柔地催促起了呼唤自己的原因。

 

“大韩帝国独立的日子，应该会到来吧？”  
“…….”

独立。灿烈突然再次想起了遗忘了太久的单词的含义。以及父亲。

“我的话啊，灿烈。”

 

暻秀仍然省去了我的话之后的下文。似乎是在习惯性地紧咬下唇的样子。嗯，慢慢说，暻秀。灿烈也在安静等待着。

“我的话，希望那天一定是和你在一起的。”

听着暻秀缓缓道出的声音，灿烈苦涩地扯出了微笑。虽然没有回头，不知为何却总觉得能够描绘出暻秀此刻的表情，令他不由再次转过视线望向了星空。

“我也….”

听着自己的回答，暻秀默默拉过被子盖到头顶后闭上了眼。不规则的呼吸声随即变为了细微的喘息。而静静聆听着暻秀呼吸声的灿烈也闭上了眼。

 

我们应该会迎来那个日子吧。

 

＊

“我回来了。”

 

在夜间学校待到深夜，踏入自家小院里的灿烈在闻到隐隐的血腥味后皱起了眉头。这个时间本应做着针线活等候自己的母亲不见踪影，倒是散落在院落四处的军靴鞋印不断进入了视野。家里的家具全被扔出了屋外，纸隔门正无力地随着秋风摇摆。

 

连鞋都来不及脱便跑进屋内的灿烈在看到眼前的凄惨光景后瞬间跪了下来。一直以来都会说着回来啦并迎接自己的母亲，被子弹击中了额头正中央，淌满了鲜血躺倒在地上。摇晃起了穿着被血染红的雪白赤古里的母亲。娘，娘！无论呼唤多少次都听不到回答。紧紧抱住瘫软的身体，用自己的脸摩挲起了母亲的脸颊。感觉不到任何的温度。

 

“啊啊啊！”

灿烈紧拥着母亲的尸身瘫坐在地恸哭了起来。

肮脏的世界。懦弱的祖国。可怜的母亲。

 

灿烈啊，如果你再长大一点，到时候我们一起去见你父亲吧。想起了母亲静静地说出此话并扬起微笑的脸。将为了争取独立而离家的丈夫珍藏于心中，却连再会都没来得及便被践踏掉的一个女人的纯情，作为附属国国民无法做出任何反抗，像只苍蝇一样被强者践踏掉的一个女人的性命，令灿烈恸哭了起来。

听说你爹是个独立军？想起嘲弄般吐出这番话的白贤，无法忍住悲愤而用头撞向地面的灿烈被冲进屋里的小小人影所制止。抱住为了挣脱而挣扎的灿烈，为了使他镇静下来而继续抚下了他的背。

 

“灿烈，不要哭，听我的话。嗯？马上，马上逃走。快点，嗯？”

 

抚摸着把脸埋在自己的胸前抖动肩膀哭泣的灿烈的发丝。灿烈啊，不要哭。嗯？快点。马上。听到暻秀劝告自己的温柔声音后抬起了头。眼尾发红的黑色瞳仁正对着自己。举起颤抖的双手包裹住了发青的脸，终有泪水落进了手掌中。

 

“你的母亲，我会好好将她安葬的。快点….”

看着茫然若失地注视着自己毫无微动的灿烈，暻秀最终大喊了起来。难道你也想死吗！？

“你父亲不是在满洲吗。所以你的母亲才会变成这样啊。看了还不明白吗？”

 

发着火的暻秀流下了眼泪。流着泪大喊大叫着。小小的身子巍巍颤抖，抓住灿烈的肩膀呜咽着。连你，连你也死掉的话叫我怎么办啊灿烈啊，求你，逃跑，快逃跑啊。随后暻秀扑进了灿烈的怀里嚎啕大哭了起来。感受着扑进怀里的小小身体，灿烈也哭了出来。

 

求你了。就算是为了我也请你活下去。

 

听了暻秀让人心痛的这句话，灿烈收拾好基本的行李便离开了家。走出房门时回头一看，却正好对上了用手势招呼着快点走的暻秀那双漆黑的眼瞳。述说着一定要活着，说着那天再见的那双眼令他心如刀割。终究咽下了眼泪。将不断映入眼中的母亲的尸身留在身后，急忙跑进了人迹罕至的夜山。

 

不知日本宪兵何时会再次闯进来。他在伸手不见五指的漆黑深山中数次踩空斜坡摔倒了数次又站起了数次。脚上的橡胶鞋已有一只不知去向。脸蛋也被树枝刮出了细碎的伤痕。用衣袖擦拭着不断落下的眼泪，灿烈离开了自己的故乡。那是十八岁的冬日。父亲所在的地方是寒冷而既远又近的满洲，而灿烈是独立军的儿子。

 

. 

.

.

两声枪响过后，光复军士兵们随着一马当先冲向敌阵的灿烈冲了过去。向着因突袭而惊慌失措的日军胸膛准确射入子弹后继续深入进敌方阵营。飞来的子弹擦过了灿烈的肩。鲜红的血液浸湿了军服，灿烈却似浑不在意。从后兜掏出炸弹用嘴扯掉了安全装置。炸弹的爆炸距离是10米，自己与日军之间的距离是9米，一不小心连我也会死呢….静静凝视着摆放在布满伤疤的手心里的小小杀人武器，灿烈苦笑了一声后毫不犹豫地掷出了炸弹。向着爆炸距离的相反方向跑去的背后燃起了巨大的火花。

 

在这流逝的7年间，昔日擦拭着眼泪越过国境的年幼稚嫩的少年经历了数不胜数的大小战役，并蜕变成了一名无血无泪的铁血军人。二十五岁的灿烈会身着黄褐色制服，眼都不眨地用枪准确射穿面前的日军头颅，会为了军队的胜利而不辞艰险。西伯利亚。无血也无泪的冰冷平原变成了灿烈的又一个名字。

灿烈厌恶在祖国卑微的未来面前却主张着民族启蒙的民族主义者们，从苏联军获得武器与军服支援后，在与中共军展开合作进行战斗的过程中，他成为了坚信着要通过阶级斗争与抗争找回祖国光复的社会主义者。灿烈混合着憾与泪的鲜血燃烧着冰冷刺骨地西伯利亚平原。

 

＊

 

“来，跟着我写。横着前进后再往下一拐，那就是ㄱ(기역)。”  
“都老师真的是不止脸长得俊秀，连字都写得这么俊逸啊。”  
“各位也能写得很好的。”

颇具成熟气息的清俊脸蛋有条不紊地教导着。用粉笔在黑板上一笔一划地写下韩文后，看着随自己的动作在小板上写字的学生们，暻秀欣慰地笑了起来。早过了而立之年的狗蛋的父亲，一日不差地带着八岁孙女前来夜校的老爷爷，还有即便流着鼻涕也仍然紧牵着手前来的郑氏双胞胎兄弟，不问男女老少，为了学习韩文而来上学的这些人令他倍感欣慰。一个字，一个字地习得新的文字时，总会闪烁着双眼发自内心的快乐的样子，令他每每看了也仍然感到自豪。

看着在前排一丝不苟地书写韩文的小孩子，暻秀想起了自己的儿时。不管三七二十一地上京后读着夜学，一无所知地学习着韩文的自己。在因条件不好而能呼出白气的教室里望向窗边，簌簌落下的雪似乎在昭示着冬天已在不知不觉间来临。看着无声落下的大雪，想起去了下着雪的远方的故人。已是第七个冬季。

 

 

“真的吗？也就是说要建立学校了吗？”

嘘，即使金老师举起手指示意不要大声，暻秀也仍然在欢喜之下啪地拍了手掌。暻秀的嘴边浮现了明亮的微笑。因为日本帝国所谓文化统治的宽松统治，暻秀的村子也能建立起能在白天施行农村启蒙运动的学校了。虽然不知道能否传授韩文，不，也许要传授日语也说不定，但重要的不是语言，而是无知的百姓本身。暻秀想。

如果向日帝提出请愿书的话，应该就能让一无所知地被日本蹂躏着的可悲大韩帝国国民摆脱愚昧唤醒自我了吧！暻秀已经开始产生了仿佛已经大步迈向了解放的感觉。对于从小失去了双亲，连姐姐也撒手人寰后上京的暻秀来说，“学问”是将自己引导至新世界的光芒。能够唤醒愚昧的自己，并且能向他人传授学问的事情令他颇为高兴。

大韩帝国的国民是愚昧的。有着连简单的数数都不会的人，而且至今仍依靠着非合理性的民间传统生活方式。在暻秀看来，大韩帝国沦为日本帝国的殖民地，也是源自于那种愚昧无知。只有让无知的国民觉醒才是令大韩帝国走向独立的道路。暻秀是将之信奉至骨髓的民族主义者。

 

 

＊

 

一边用绷带捆绑着在上次战斗中被日军子弹擦伤的肩膀，一边在地图上一一标注着已被击破的日军阵营时，从灿烈的临时住所外传来了脚步声。灿烈却毫不在意地皱着眉头以血红的红色在地图上标注着叉号。而当脚步声接近时，下意识地把手移到左侧枪支上的灿烈在确认了部下的脸后重新移开了手。

 

“灿烈同志，没事吗。”  
“嗯，世勋同志。我没事呢。是什么事情？”  
“那个，那….这次上部传达了向本土派遣部队的命令。”

 

一直埋首专注于地图的灿烈抬起了头。深深印着疤痕的脸颊耸动了起来。本来就打得够辛苦了，竟突然让人返回本土。

其实本土早已完全被日本帝国所掌握，根本没有灿烈等独立革命家们的立足之地。即便有如死者般藏匿踪迹躲闪着度日，也会被陆续发现并在刑务所消逝为一粒露珠。虽然有少数几个抵抗运动家做出了诸如投掷炸弹或刺杀重要人士的壮举，但民族运动家们的势力强盛仍是大韩帝国的现状。在大韩帝国，社会主义早已被当成充满了暴力与抵抗性的势力，并没有多大的立足之处。

在这个时点竟然让我去本土。虽然大韩帝国的社会主义者们现下是寄生在苏联之下的脆弱存在，但是这个举动无疑是堂而皇之地把我们当做攻打头阵的枪靶子啊。灿烈咬紧了下唇。

“不是别的，这次在民族主义运动者里，似乎一部分人为了我国国民的教育，而打算和日本协力建设学校。苏联中央政府下达了命令，命我们暗中潜入本土歼灭那股主要势力。”

 

当民族主义这个单词从世勋的口中蹦出来后，灿烈本在犹豫的目光突然发生了变化。紧贴着日本帝国，假借启蒙之名吸干着国民鲜血的鼠辈们。藐视着为祖国献出生命，每天都在战场上掰指等待死亡之日并苟延残喘下去的我们的家伙。是为了处置民族主义者们啊。哐！灿烈抡起拳头砸向了桌子。装在红色墨水瓶里的墨水因冲击而溅到了四处，将灿烈的衣服染得更加的鲜红。部下向正擦着手上墨水的灿烈伸出了一张纸。

“这是参与到学校建立的民族主义者名单。”

是记载着民族主义干部们的照片与姓名，年龄的名单。不是因好衣好食而长满肥膘的猪猡们就是老得皱巴巴的老人们。我会亲自将你们的脖子一一折断的。正扬着冷笑认真浏览着名单时，灿烈突然停下了快速翻阅着纸堆的手。深色的瞳孔震颤着，两条眉毛皱到了一起。沾在拇指上的红色墨水浸染了指下的照片。被洗成深色的黑白照片里的洁净脸庞。不同于柔和的脸部线条，无比坚定的眼眸。过了七年也因无法忘怀而每晚思念辗转反侧的那张脸。就算是为了我也请你活下去。当年的声音回荡在了耳边。

 

暻秀。

 

灿烈瞒着世勋偷偷折起贴着暻秀照片的页面放进了左边的口袋。

 

＊

 

白天在村长建立的学校授课的暻秀，将一周进行五次的夜学次数缩短为了两次。久违地早早回家，因之前不知疲倦地站在启蒙运动最前线而涌来的疲劳，暻秀没过多久便闭上了眼。明明进入了睡眠，却奇怪地无法陷入沉眠之中。总因姿势不便而辗转反侧，终是从睡梦中醒了过来。屋外传来了冬日凛冽的风声。

 

暻秀唯独讨厌寒冷的冬日夜晚。那些失去所爱之人的夜晚，无一不是挂着寒风下着大雪的。坐在被子里抱住双膝将脸埋进了膝盖里。还活着吗。3.1运动发生时，在那个仿佛即将就能迎来独立的那个时候，暻秀也忆起了并没有与自己在一起的某人。我们至今无法见面是因为那一天还没到来吗。凭空生起了一阵寒气，暻秀抱住了自己的双臂。

 

突然，他听见了从远而近的脚步声。都这么晚了会是谁。是金先生吗？本想出声的暻秀在听到越来越大的脚步声后掀起被子起身屏住了气息。无论再怎么回想，自己在白天授课时也没有说过任何有关独立的话，应该不可能被管制的啊….就像儿时失去姐姐的那个夜晚，阵阵脚步声令暻秀因恐惧颤抖了起来。被月光映射的影子照在了门前。他嘶地一声倒吸了一口冷气。

还没来得及采取动作，在屋外犹豫了片刻的手猛地打开了门。在冰冷惨白的月光下，站着一名颀长的男子。越过修长的腿和坚硬的肩膀，暻秀一直遥望北方深深思念的那张温柔的脸正望着暻秀。因为满满盛载着失去言语的自己的那双眼丝毫未变，暻秀捂住了冷不防狠狠坠落的左侧心房。

—上•完—


	2. [授权翻译][灿嘟]旷野·下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [授权翻译][灿嘟]旷野·下  
> [찬디]광야
> 
> 原作者：료(Ryo)[http://ordinaryday.ivyro.net/]
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜[http://weibo.com/haitianyueye]
> 
> 原连载地址：http://librata.lofter.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （前言写于2014.05.22 没错下部我拖了一年x）
> 
> 看文前，请像尔康答应紫薇一样答应我，小说的剧情与人物皆是虚构，千万别代入到现实人物里，为什么说这个看完就知道了【。
> 
> 然后，记得阅读后记，里面给出了本文主旨《旷野》的解说及诗人李陆史的简介，有助于理解。

[灿嘟]旷野·上

[찬디]광야

原作者：료(Ryo)[http://ordinaryday.ivyro.net/]

翻译：海天月夜[http://weibo.com/haitianyueye]

旷野：上 下

授权书见上部

看文时推荐听BGM: Blue Waltz - 度盘

\------------

（前言写于2014.05.22 没错下部我拖了一年x）

看文前，请像尔康答应紫薇一样答应我，小说的剧情与人物皆是虚构，千万别代入到现实人物里，为什么说这个看完就知道了【。

然后，记得阅读后记，里面给出了本文主旨《旷野》的解说及诗人李陆史的简介，有助于理解。

\------------

旷野 下

 

료(ryo).作

海天月夜.译

 

 

“为什么变得这么瘦了。”

“...”

“而且脸上还留下了伤疤”

 

 

有一阵子无言地望着对方的暻秀这才回过神让灿烈进了屋。对着泪眼婆娑地紧握住自己双手的暻秀，灿烈却苦于无法将自己待在何处，做了什么事情告知于他。对着不断询问自己安危的暻秀却只能哑巴一般默默不答的事实令他烦闷。是在寒冷的满洲生活了太久而连嘴角都冻僵了吗。明明想对暻秀笑得明亮，面部肌肉却丝毫不听自己的指挥。

 

“暻秀，你过得如何。没有生病吧？”

“嗯。还不错。”

 

暻秀笑得明朗，却依旧没有放开灿烈的双手。

 

“在你离开后，我奋发读书，当上了夜间学校的老师。像你和我这样的孩子们最近变得更多了。”

 

 

而且每当看到那些孩子们时总会想到你呢。暻秀娓娓道来着，可灿烈却在听到夜间学校这个单词时下意识地颤了一下，抽出了自己的手。民族主义者。灿烈情不自禁地咬起了自己的唇。望着灿烈瞬间抽离的手，只能愣愣眨眼的暻秀随即若无其事地笑了笑。

 

把暖和的炕头位置让给了灿烈，暻秀把角落里备用的被褥递给了灿烈。就像过去一样并肩躺下盖上被子后，暻秀想起了过去的事情，不禁低低笑了出来。可不同于暻秀，灿烈的内心却苦涩不已。黑暗中再次传来了暻秀的声音。

 

 

“灿烈。见到你父亲了吗？”

“没有。”

 

 

灿烈撒了个谎。实在无法表明自己的身份。我是社会主义者，是独立军部队将军，憎恨着包括你在内的民族主义者们，此行是为了杀害你们而来。根本无法将之说出口，灿烈只能苦涩地紧咬了嘴唇。这样啊…听着暻秀变小的声音，灿烈只是嗯了一声。似是顾虑着自己，不再询问任何问题的暻秀就像过去那样侧躺后拉上了被子。过了很久也没有传来的呼吸声令灿烈辗转反侧了起来。察觉到随着自己的动静而轻微抖动的暻秀，灿烈又直直地躺平了身子。毫无睡意。灿烈默默地望着低矮的天花板。这是个暻秀和灿烈皆未入眠的不眠之夜。

 

 

 

 

我能在这里借住一阵子吗？暻秀对着询问自己的灿烈用力地点了头。我也开心啊。看着边说边笑出来的暻秀，灿烈的左胸房一阵麻痒。说着要去准备早饭并走出房间的暻秀哼着小曲儿的声音传入了屋内。传来了各种各样的声响，随即叽-地打开房门的小小身躯略微摇晃着搬来了简陋的饭桌，灿烈急忙站起来接过了桌子。

 

“太简陋了吧？不过辣白菜还是有很好的入味的，尝尝看。”

 

 

雪白的米饭，红红的辣白菜，以及紫菜。许是安静地望着饭桌的灿烈的反应令他不好意思，暻秀吐了吐舌，笑了起来。看着面对而坐拿起碗筷的暻秀，想到了儿时一起吃过饭的那一日。灿烈深深埋下了头。哒哒，哒哒。一顿无话，只有碗筷碰撞之音传来。默默地注视着埋头苦吃的灿烈，暻秀伸出了手。抚上了灿烈脸颊的拇指温柔地拭去了眼泪。

 

 

“见到我就这么让你高兴吗？”

 

还是饭菜好吃？好吃到让你哭了出来？暻秀笑着问。灿烈放下了勺子。抓住摩挲着脸庞的细细手腕拉了过来。将受惊般倒向自己的小小身子紧紧拥进怀中，将鼻子埋进了暻秀圆圆的头顶。本在胡乱挣动的手小心翼翼地放在了灿烈的腰间。灿烈是个爱哭鬼呢，听着暻秀的揶揄，灿烈更加用力地抱住了他的肩膀。

 

 

“我很想你。”

 

真的很想你，暻秀。听着喃喃自语的低沉声音，暻秀安静地露出了微笑。我也是-在怀里小声呢喃，这次灿烈开始将埋进肩窝的脸四处摩挲了起来。暻秀笑出了声。饭桌被推到了一边，边说着又哭又笑会出大事哦边挠了下灿烈的腰，而自己也感觉到对方在挠自己的痒，暻秀再次笑了出来。相拥的身体彼此嬉闹着，灿烈轻轻扶住不知何时躺在了地上的暻秀的后脑勺，静静地俯视着暻秀。依旧乌黑的发丝下嵌着的精致双眼。曲线迤逦的鼻子和嘴唇。在这七年间，每当死亡近在眼前时，每每让他咬牙坚持活下去的那张脸。灿烈露出了微笑。

 

 

暻秀也仔细地端详着灿烈。不知何时，本来青涩的十八岁少年的模样已经消失，取而代之的是俊挺的坚毅线条。就这么望着，轻轻地闭上了眼。瑟瑟颤抖的眼睫上落下了柔软的嘴唇。随即落在额头，鼻尖，双颊，小心翼翼的一路亲吻下来。温柔地四处亲吻的嘴唇离开了一会儿。悄悄睁开眼，却看见了灿烈近在咫尺的脸，暻秀的脸唰地红了起来。望着越发靠近的灿烈重新闭上了眼，感觉到了温柔地落在唇上的柔软温热的物体，暻秀轻轻蜷了下脚趾。

 

 

小心翼翼地相触着的嘴唇微微分离，这次则是轻轻啮咬了自己的下唇。从下意识张开的嘴唇之间滑入了柔滑的舌头，暻秀伸出双手圈住了灿烈的脖颈。为那缓慢，小心地探索着自己内里的炽热软舌转动着头，每当唇舌分离时总会情难自禁地发出啊-的叹息。感觉到暻秀毫无保留的颤抖，灿烈更加慎重地游历于唇舌之间。感受着缠绕着=自己的双臂，伸出了撑在地上的手抚上了暻秀的脸。从相触的双唇间泄出了不约而同的笑声。

 

 

 

 

那天是个美丽的清晨。

 

 

 

＊

 

 

 

 

“那我去学校了。午饭放在灶间里，记得一定别忘了吃。”

 

 

将脚放进橡皮鞋里，暻秀一一嘱咐着。从小小的嘴里不时呼出着热气。灿烈有一句没一句的应付着，接着拉过向自己挥手的暻秀抱进了怀里。干嘛啊，让人怪不好意思的，虽然这样说着捶了下胸膛，暻秀似乎也并非真的反感，随即抬起胳膊抱住了灿烈的腰。

 

 

这时从拉门外传来了几声虚咳，受惊的暻秀从怀里钻了出去，灿烈遗憾地啧了下舌。直到整理好暻秀的衣服并将他转过身送他出门时，这才看到站在门外之人的灿烈的脸瞬间皱得很难看。端正地梳着背头，穿着颇为昂贵的洋装再穿着一双白皮鞋。咦？你不是那个没爹的朴灿烈吗？被嘲讽的声音吓了一跳，暻秀来回看向了自己的前后。

 

 

 

“伯贤，你和灿烈认识吗？”

“当~然”

 

 

是儿时的朋友呢。说完笑出声的样子令人无语。看着睁圆双眼问向自己的暻秀，灿烈抚摸着他的头发，一边和伯贤对上了视线。不屑的笑容浮上了嘴角。不知这些年来是不是净吃些山珍海味了，干净的脸庞全是富得流油的气息。与自己不通没有丝毫伤痕的漂亮的手搭上了暻秀的肩。去学校吧。看着拉扯暻秀的手，灿烈挑了挑眉。那我走了灿烈！虽然看着手举过头用力挥动的暻秀莞尔一笑，内心深处却莫名感到不适。就那么站了许久，感到冻脚返回屋内的灿烈，这才想起了没有仔细阅读的名单后头嵌着的三个字的名字。边伯贤。那个用红笔大大地标注着亲日的那个名字。

 

 

 

＊

 

 

‘两点。会馆前。红色封面的无情。’

 

灿烈焦躁地再次确认了口袋里的纸条后，生怕别人看到一样急忙揉皱放了进去。从远处走来了手持红色封面书籍的青年。与灿烈保持了一点距离后站定的青年与之对上视线并点了点头。灿烈也点了两三下头后跟着重新缓慢迈起脚步的青年迈出了脚步。走过九曲十八弯的后巷进入了一家小饭店，一走进位于角落的房间，便有一只烟灰缸向他抛来。啪地撞到额头掉到地上的烟灰缸滚落在脚下。

 

 

 

“朴灿烈同志。”

 

 

听到低沉的声音抬起了头，看到的是怒气冲冲地瞪视着自己的一只眼和另一只因为空荡荡而失了焦点的眼。在战场上失去了一只眼的钟满在独立军之间作为英雄而闻名，在满洲那片土地上也是与自己的父亲一样的人物。在父亲去世后一直照顾着自己的也是钟满。看起来怒不可遏的钟满的肩膀因怒气而剧烈起伏着。灿烈也没能坐下来，就那么愣愣地站着。

 

 

“都暻秀。”

 

听说你住在那家伙的家里？听见钟满饱含嘲讽的声音，灿烈情不自禁地睁大了眼。独立军军官住在民族主义者的家里…。嘲讽的笑容浮现在钟满的嘴角，灿烈下意识地握紧了拳头。指甲尖锐地刺进了手掌肉里。是什么关系？钟满点了根烟问道。

 

 

“是儿时的朋友。”

 

灿烈回答的声音在颤抖，钟满不屑地哼了出声。依旧毫无焦点的一只在瞪视着灿烈。你坐到那儿去。看着钟满曲曲手指召唤自己，灿烈用开始细细颤抖的双腿深深跪了下去。直到抽完一根烟，钟满也依旧毫无表态。灿烈不断地将直冒冷汗的手掌擦拭在了膝盖上。朋友，儿时的朋友啊-钟满的声音似是流经了远方的满洲。从窗外吹进了凛冽的寒风。

 

 

“都是毫无意义的东西。”

 

 

钟满打破寂静的声音令灿烈抬起了头。比起片刻前，钟满的声音变得颇为沉静。独自费力完成着生理机能的那只独眼不知为何看起来有些悲伤。你也抽一根吧。钟满伸出了烟，灿烈挪动了膝盖接了过去。重新拿出一根烟点燃的钟满把打火机扔到了灿烈面前。

 

 

“过去的朋友什么的都是毫无用处的。那些狗东西们不过是些民族主义者罢了。” 

“……”

 

钟满再次深深吸了口气。完全转过了头的钟满并未看向灿烈。

 

 

“灿烈同志。你没听过那些吗？那些该死的民族主义者们，那些狗东西非常奸诈。非常狡猾….就算去相信也毫无用处。”

 

 

相信的人才是白痴。如此道来的钟满的表情不知为何有些萧瑟。灿烈这才想起了上次的民族主义者大斗争胜利后，喝醉后竟哭了起来的钟满。妈的。没有祖国是罪啊。我就是个罪人啊。那时旁边有人轻声提起了钟满有一个当民族主义者间谍的儿时好友在这次战斗中死了的事情。 想起了父亲去世时，钟满说起自己已经失去了父母和妻儿，已经没什么好怕的了时的声音。头痛侵袭而来，灿烈深深吸了口烟。

 

 

“快点变回独立军的西伯利亚，那个冷血的朴灿烈同志。感情消耗之类的….在大韩独立面前全都是奢侈。”

 

 

钟满的声音冰寒如暴风雪。

 

 

 

 

＊

 

 

“灿烈啊，你在做什么。”

 

 

坐在折叠清洗衣服的暻秀旁边一起叠衣服的灿烈，即使听到暻秀抱怨他那么叠衣服都会皱巴巴也笑不出来。呆呆地望着远山，手下漫不经心地随意折叠衣物的灿烈令暻秀疑惑地歪了歪头。最近灿烈走神的次数一下子增加了不少。明明才一起住了一个月，莫非已经感到厌倦了吗？一想到这里，他便生气地鼓起了脸颊。我去把没晒干的衣服重新晾一下，说完摔门离去的暻秀也没能让灿烈从发呆中回过神来。

 

 

 

闰月2月29日。

 

也就是明天。明天便是计划闹出大事的那一日。早上很早时只有教师们会来做授课准备，那时扔颗炸弹以最小规模结束吧。钟满的话语回响在耳边。只处决那些狗日的民族主义者们。灿烈点了点头。那些狗东西。看着咬牙切齿的世勋，灿烈的内心不知为何感到了错杂。世勋才迈过了18岁的门槛。

 

在名为大韩帝国的名义下，身为同一民族的我们，同样梦想着大韩帝国独立的我们，为什么要这般彼此厌恶憎恨排斥。为什么会踏上这条道路。被日本巡查的刀刃砍死的暻秀的姐姐。被一颗子弹送往彼世的母亲。在西伯利亚的某处结束了人生的父亲。以及…。

 

 

懦弱。被夺去了国家的民族的懦弱才是原罪。被他国的军靴凄惨践踏的小国如今更是对彼此瞄准了刀枪。一定要成功。在散会前与拍了拍自己的肩的钟满撞上了视线。‘你很像你爹。’而后钟满默默地点点头。那是要倾诉什么的目光呢。灿烈头痛欲裂。

 

 

“在出神地想什么呐。”

 

不知何时坐到自己面前鼓起脸的暻秀不高兴地问。暻秀呀，用低沉的声音呼唤，那边用闷闷不乐的声音回了句干吗。伸出胳膊将他拉了过来，抱过自然地偎进怀里的小小身躯规律地拍抚起了背。就像儿时安抚着哭泣的自己的妈妈的手。

 

“只有明天，不要去学校。”

 

无言地拍抚了许久的灿烈蹦出了没头没尾的一句话，本想问为什么的暻秀在听出那声音里的水汽后也只是无言地咬住了唇。不要去。就明天，只有明天一天，不要去，暻秀。不断重复的灿烈的声音太过不安，暻秀点了点头。从怀抱中挣脱出来直直看着灿烈的暻秀用手包裹住了灿烈的双颊。灿烈的母亲身亡的那天，那一天的灿烈也是这样。那高挺的身躯，标杆般的身躯显得无比瘦小而不安。明明已经送走了25个冬季，灿烈却依然如此。

 

暻秀缓缓闭上了眼，将自己的唇印在了灿烈的嘴唇上。再次揽过腰部将自己放在腿上的举动令他微微张开了嘴，无论缠绕多少次也仍然炙热的舌灵活地钻了进来。将不自然地伸直的双腿曲起缠在了灿烈的腰上，大手小心翼翼地伸进了赤古里（저고리） 之中。轻柔地抚摸着背脊的手劲，温柔地抚慰上颚的软舌令暻秀细细颤抖了起来。恋恋不舍地离开的嘴唇再次短暂地贴合又分开。因为坐在他上面，看着仰望着自己的灿烈平稳的目光，暻秀露出了微笑。

 

 

“嗯。不会去的。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。明天我们就久违地去逛逛市街吧。”

 

 

暻秀笑得好看，灿烈再次抱紧了暻秀。决定不去想之后的事。对自己重要的唯有暻秀而已。若无法与你共度到那一日，管他社会主义还是民族主义，要那些又有何用。灿烈抬起头吻上了暻秀的下巴。今天就让我抱你吧。羞耻于灿烈在耳边呢喃的声音，暻秀闭上了眼。

 

 

 

＊

 

 

因为二人皆为第一次，也只能咕咚一声咽下干干的口水。无论是灿烈还是暻秀，都因各自的原因而无法集中精神。在灯光全灭的漆黑房间中，也不知有什么可羞耻的，看着用双手遮住脸的暻秀，灿烈爱怜地在手心接连落下了亲吻。听到了解开长纽的声音，听到了坐在自己腿间的灿烈脱下赤古里放到一边的声音，令暻秀感到更加的难为情。

 

 

 

“暻秀啊，让我看看你的脸。”

 

暻秀听着温柔的声音摇了摇头。不要…很丢人啊。嘟囔着的暻秀惹人怜爱，灿烈仍在笑着。直到灿烈去拉他的长纽时急急抓住灿烈的手，灿烈说着总算露脸了啊，并在额头上印下了吻。这才看到灿烈结实的胸膛，令暻秀无措地眨巴起了眼。伸出手抚摸了灿烈布满伤疤的身体。你到底在哪里做了些什么。静静咽下了直涌到喉咙口的疑问。

 

 

 

“不要想别的。”

 

 

俯下头的灿烈用比平时要重的力道啮咬暻秀的下唇。随后抱歉似的轻柔地分开了唇瓣。啊，情不自禁地发出了声音，从自己的赤古里下面，修长的手四处游走了起来。拇指抚过了平坦胸膛上凸起的小小突起，嗯的一声，腰部下意识地颤了一下。仿佛在摆弄名贵的瓷器，感受着灿烈珍重地抚摸着自己的双手，暻秀不禁一阵热气直冒。啊啊…啊。火热的嘴唇经过了颈部停留在胸膛，绽放出一朵朵火热的热情之花，暻秀紧紧咬住了越发难以自控地发出奇怪声响的嘴唇。突然有根手指伸进了口中。指节粗大的手指布满了用舌头也能感觉得到的伤疤。暻秀用舌仔细地抚慰起了那些伤疤。

 

 

“啊嗯，啊…”

 

 

 

跑裤与里衣不知何时已被脱去，灿烈埋首于自己腿间的举动令暻秀细瘦的大腿颤抖了起来。呜嗯，呜，唔。噙着灿烈手指的唇间泄出了呻吟。手指退出去后，不知为何感到空虚而张开的嘴唇上，再次落下了柔软的唇瓣。温柔地舔舐着圆润的耳垂，后方传来的轻微的异物感令暻秀下意识地屏住了呼吸。

 

没事的。放松力道。温柔地呢喃的声音太过令人安心，放松力道后逐渐增加的手指令他往脚趾使去了力。翻搅着自己内里的火热手指虽然让他又疼又涨，却奇妙得令他感到了安心。暻秀艰难地抬起身紧紧抱住了灿烈。而这样的暻秀又令是他如此怜爱，又在四处落下唇印的灿烈抽出了手指，缓慢的将自己的物事对上了那处。趁着屏住呼吸的时候涨满自己的灿烈的物事令他痛苦地急喘了起来，灿烈见状用双手与暻秀十指交扣，沉静地望进了他的眼眸。明明身体都这么如胶似漆地结合在了一起，却羞于灿烈真挚地看向自己的视线。暻秀扭过了头。

 

“暻秀啊。”

 

 

微妙地变得更加低沉的声音，看着情不自禁地瑟缩了一下的暻秀，灿烈短促地发出了呻吟。在开始之前，在自己失去理性疯狂投入之前，只有这句话一定要说，灿烈将暻秀瑟瑟颤抖的双腿缠在了自己的腰间，再度与他十指交握。互抵的两个手掌紧紧贴合在了一起。

 

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

听着甜蜜呢喃的声音，泪水猛地涌了上来。灿烈轻吻了湿润的眼角，摆动腰部微微退出后再度送了进去。啊啊…发出一声急喘，暻秀的身体随着灿烈的摆动而随之摇晃了起来。越发加快的动作令暻秀的声音也随之越发高亢，而情难自禁地发出着呻吟的暻秀蠕动了嘴唇。嗯？低下 身问询，更加深入的灿烈的物事令暻秀再次呻吟出声，随后紧紧抱住了灿烈的脖颈。随着律动而摆动，在自己唇边的灿烈耳边呢喃出声。

 

 

“我也，爱你。”

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

“暻秀啊。都暻秀！”

 

 

在外面呼喊着自己的急促声音令暻秀艰难地睁开了眼。正揉着肿得快睁不开的双眼欲坐起身，却看见了将胳膊放在自己上面呼呼大睡的灿烈。想起了昨天一直呼唤着自己的名字一边摆动的灿烈的模样，独自红了脸的暻秀用手呼呼扇起了风。注视着睡得昏天暗地的脸蛋，暻秀的脸上泛起了宁静的笑容。啊，我的灿烈。真的很英俊呢。啾地吻上灿烈的嘴唇，轻轻起身的暻秀听着依然急促的呼唤声一边穿起了衣服。

 

 

许是下了一夜的雪，打开门时整个世界都是一片雪白。不知是否因为下雪的声响，是个太过寂静的早晨。拉门外站着脸色青白的伯贤。一直穿着风流得体的模样已消失无踪，竟然罕见地穿上了赤古里，令他感到了一阵讶异。随便跶拉着橡皮鞋走出去询问出了什么事？伯贤紧紧抓住自己肩膀的双手开始瑟瑟颤抖了起来。听完不要吓一跳。直直望着自己的眼开口的伯贤的声音也在颤抖。

 

 

“都去世了。老师们全部。”

 

 

什么玩笑说得那么残忍。暻秀勉强扯出了微笑。自从伯贤对捉弄自己感兴趣后强度也越发过分了，他想。你觉得我会以这种事开玩笑吗？伯贤似是郁闷一般啮咬起了嘴唇。

 

 

“我今天睡过了头结果就变成那样了。” 

 

 

这才发觉伯贤穿着纯白的赤古里。语速越发加快的伯贤的身后，能够隐隐望见仍在冒着黑烟的学校。等回过神来时，发现对面金先生家传来了悲伤的曲调。伯贤的眼眶似乎也在发红。

 

 

“那群社会主义者爆破了学校。”

 

 

伯贤紧咬住了牙齿。天上落下着鹅毛大雪。都老师，想起了金先生呼唤自己时的样子。也想起了七七八八坐在一起交流的教务室。喜爱的人们一下子全部离开的悲伤感潮水般涌了上来。而同时，也自问着自己今天为何没去学校。伯贤的手无力地落下，伯贤直接跪在地上痛哭了起来。明明是二月的最后一天，雪却仍然纯白地飘洒着。叽-打开房门的声音传来，回过头，眼里映出的是灿烈缓步走出来的样子。暻秀瘫坐在了地上。

 

 

 

 

＊

 

 

这一周都在忙着学校老师们的葬礼，暻秀的脸深深凹陷了进去。没有遇难的只有睡过了头的伯贤和暻秀而已。安慰着哭泣到泪腺干涸的遗族们的时候，在被炸得连一块遗骨都找不到的漆黑学校遗址立碑的时候，暻秀也未曾流过一滴眼泪。虽然这一周都是在外面过夜，灿烈却不知为何连一次都没有找上这里。为什么？脑海里的疑惑越发加重。暻秀忆起了灿烈布满伤疤的手和胸膛。

 

最后送走了老师们，失魂落魄地走回了家。推开房门，却发现房间里没有任何人。急急忙忙脱下鞋子跑进屋里，直到看到仍然四处摆放着的灿烈的物品，暻秀这才轻轻呼出了一口气。努力安抚了瞬间以为灿烈离开而猛地咯噔一下的心脏。不知去了哪里，呆坐着等待过了颇久也没有回来的灿烈，暻秀开始一一整理起了凌乱的屋子。收拾好了一周都没能照看的屋里每一个角落，再把换洗衣物晾好折叠的暻秀的眼中，映进了因随意脱下而皱巴巴的军绿色衬衫。第一次看见这件衬衫。倒拎起这件颜色不怎么令人舒服的衬衫，从口袋里掉落了某样东西。

 

 

急忙弯腰拾起折叠得四四方方的纸条时，暻秀的手莫名地颤抖了起来。明明只是摊开折叠的纸，却因为不听使唤的手而将纸揉得皱巴巴才勉强展开后，暻秀的脸变得惨白。就那么瘫坐在了地上。颤抖的手拾起了扔在一边的军绿色衬衫。而在那下方，在红底上用金色字体漂亮地绣着的名字，是令他不敢置信的，他最爱的那个名字。

 

 

 

 

 

 

发现门口暻秀的鞋子后，灿烈苦涩地咽下了口水。根本无颜去见这一周都在忙着葬礼负责后事的暻秀。像疯子一样几乎滴水不沾地度过了一周后今天才去见了钟满。我想暂时离开满洲。本以为会对着低下头的自己大发雷霆的钟满却苦涩地笑了笑。小心翼翼地脱下鞋子的灿烈打开了门。还没有点上蜡烛漆黑房间里，暻秀静静地坐着。在这一周内变得憔悴的脸蛋让他止不住的心疼。直到灿烈关上门坐到自己面前，暻秀仍旧一言不发。只是无言地用悲伤的眼眸注视着他。

 

 

 

“暻秀啊。”

 

 

啪。低低的呼唤声换来的是落在自己面前的一张纸。直直注视着那张纸的灿烈在发现染上红色墨水的一角后猛地看向了暻秀。暻秀仍然面无表情地看着灿烈。用不住颤抖的手拿起折叠着的纸张费力摊开的样子就像不久前的自己，令暻秀感到了撕裂般的头疼。虽然希望不是，但是摊开的纸张上的那张脸，分明是暻秀端正的脸。灿烈茫然若失地僵在了原处。

 

 

“为什么要这样做。”

 

 

暻秀的声音波澜不惊。

 

 

“为什么要说谎。”

 

 

暻秀的声音微微颤抖了起来。

 

 

“为什么不让我去学校。”

 

 

最终爆发的噙满泪意的声音令灿烈紧紧闭上了眼。为什么！为什么，为什么！到底为什么！暻秀用力地捶着灿烈痛哭了起来。紧握双拳用力捶下的暻秀最终没能忍住自己的悲愤而痉挛着哭了起来。为什么只留下了我。为什么只有我！

 

 

 

 

 

“那一天。”

“....”

“不是说好了那一天我们要在一起吗。”

 

 

听到灿烈细弱蚊蝇的声音，暻秀剧烈颤抖的眼眸再次落下了泪水。爹，娘，姐姐，金老师……虽然大家都离开了，但是他却忘了最先离开的那个。

 

 

独立。

 

 

即使活着也不算活着，爱着也不算爱着的这个现实。如今看似永远不会来临的那一日。我们早已忘却了那一日。

 

 

暻秀伸出胳膊抱住了灿烈的脖颈。不同于放声痛哭的自己，灿烈咬紧嘴唇硬是往里吞咽下去的哭声渐渐被掩埋在了落雪的声响之中。

 

 

 

＊

 

 

 

暻秀每晚都在做着噩梦。梦里出现了幸福地微笑着准备举行课前会议的老师们。大声谈笑的老师们的身后猛地闪现了刺眼的白光，紧接着喷出了漆黑的浓烟。剧烈咳嗽着痛苦不已的老师们。都老师，都老师，呼唤着自己的声音。每当那时都会从梦中惊醒的暻秀怨恨着灿烈。可明明怨恨着令自己陷入如此深深的罪恶感中的灿烈，却又寻找着灿烈的怀抱哭泣着入睡。明明三月都过去了一半，可就像祖国严寒的现实一般，寒冷的天气也仍在持续。仿佛春天永远不会来临。自亡国后已过了十数载，如今竟连春天都不再找来了吗。人们如此议论着，纷纷叹息了起来。

 

为了浑身无力无法动弹的暻秀而拿着饭桌走进来的灿烈，在看到趁着一会儿工夫又在擦泪的暻秀叹了一口气。抓着不断消瘦而瘦骨嶙峋的手腕将勺子握住，手腕却无力地垂落了下来。最终由自己拿着勺轻轻吹起了粘稠的粥。把勺伸了过去，看着张嘴咽下去的暻秀，灿烈心痛到无以复加。

 

 

“不吃了。”

“再吃一点吧。连这点都不吃的话你又要生病了。”

 

 

即便听着灿烈担忧的声音，暻秀也依然摇了摇头。看着灿烈伸出手似要触碰自己的脸，暻秀下意识地瑟缩了一下。布满伤疤的手。暻秀每每看到他的手都会感到心痛欲裂。而当那双手抚摸自己时更是感到一阵窒息。仿佛全身都要烫伤一般的灼痛。缓慢垂下的手落到了地上。看着灿烈无言地拿起饭桌要走出去的背影，暻秀站起身抱住了灿烈的腰。

 

 

“灿烈啊。”

 

 

听着背后传来的呢喃，灿烈没有作任何答复。没有握住无言地抱住自己的暻秀的双手，一定是因为自己的两手都举着饭桌，灿烈想。一片寂静中，外面传来了簌簌声。阳春三月里再次飘起了白雪。感受着越发湿漉漉的背部，灿烈没有说任何话，没有做任何动作，只是静静地站着。

 

 

 

 

 

咣。盘子摔碎的声音传来，随后又传来了踢打的声音。听到‘唔’的一声呻吟后猛地拉开拉门的暻秀眼前，四散着自己剩下的粥，而灿烈则翻滚在雪地里。呸地吐了口唾沫的灿烈的嘴角流下了鲜红的血，染红了积满白雪的大院。仍在不停踢打着灿烈的暴行令暻秀连鞋都没来得及穿便跑了出去。

 

 

“为什么要这样，巡查大人。”

 

试图阻止数个人围殴灿烈的暴行却被粗暴推开的暻秀跪坐在了雪地里。被不停咽下呻吟声的灿烈惹怒了的一名巡查抽出了别在腰际的警棍。

 

“啊啊！！”

 

灿烈惨叫着抱住了膝盖。直起身打算再次走向灿烈的暻秀再次被推倒滚落在雪地上。再次打算直起身的暻秀听到“赤色分子”这个声音后猛地回过了头。是站在柴门抱着着手臂默默观望着这边的伯贤的声音。看着像受惊的兔子一样睁大双眼望向自己的暻秀，伯贤笑得卑劣。看着坐倒在地的暻秀，伯贤扯出了更明显的微笑。伯贤用日语跟巡查们说了什么，紧接着猛烈殴打着灿烈的拳脚与棍棒全部停了下来。暻秀家的前院绽开了朵朵血花。

 

 

“你觉得匿藏了该死的赤色分子的你会安然无事吗？”

 

 

冷着表情的伯贤再次说了些什么，巡查们齐齐看向了暻秀。看到越发接近不停颤抖的暻秀的巡查们，躺倒在地的灿烈费力地直起了身。你们这些家伙！大声吼出的灿烈随即因猛然抽痛起来的肺部而咳嗽了起来。看到雪地上再次溅上血花，暻秀的视野开始变得朦胧。看着用脚踢着暻秀嘿嘿大笑的巡查们，灿烈用颤抖的手撑住地面站起了身。该死的家伙们。狗东西们。쪽바리(チョッパリ，意为蹄子开裂的家伙，朝鲜半岛对日本人的蔑称)。怒骂着将站在最乎的巡查转过身后用拳头直击面门的灿烈再次无力地弯下了一条腿。

 

 

“暻秀…不要动暻秀。”

 

 

看着咬牙切齿地咆哮的灿烈，伯贤出声笑了起来。这可真像新电影里的一幕啊？暻秀呀，你先进去吧。说罢挥挥手的伯贤再次跟日本巡查们说了些什么，嘿嘿笑着的巡查们一个两个地抽出了警棍。继续集中殴打着灿烈流着血的左腿，灿烈凄惨的悲鸣回荡在前院。而后在暻秀未来得及阻止之前便拖拽着灿烈走出了柴门。巡查们不停拍打着似是被打断了一条腿而一瘸一拐的灿烈的头，愉快地笑了起来。

 

 

 

灿烈经过的路上，绽放出了一朵朵鲜红的血之花。呆滞地望着那个场景的暻秀站起身追赶了起来。光着脚跑出了雪地。抓住了吹着口哨走在最后的伯贤的裤脚。伯贤啊，求你了伯贤啊。紧紧抓住伯贤的腿，暻秀连连搓手连连磕起了头。

 

 

“求你，把我的灿烈，救救我的灿烈。”

 

沿着雪地跑出来的双脚已冻得通红，一直不停央求的暻秀的双手也变得通红。望着以兴味盎然的神情俯视着暻秀的伯贤和以不成人形的脸央求着伯贤的暻秀，灿烈深深地闭上了眼。因那光景与自己儿时向伯贤的父亲央求的母亲太过相似…。也许是因为嘴里破了口子，嘴里尝到了铁腥味。不耐烦地拉开抓着自己的腿不放的暻秀，对巡查们挥挥手示意先走的伯贤弯下膝盖与暻秀的视线持平。

 

 

“暻秀呀。朴灿烈为什么这么白痴呢。明明只要说上几句こんにちは就可以这样衣食无忧地生活了啊。”

 

看着似乎真的很疑惑般歪着脑袋问来的伯贤，暻秀的眼里浮现了狠烈的杀气。晃动着的眼瞳渐渐回归原位，并直直地正视了伯贤。呸。感觉到向着自己的脸颊吐来的唾沫，伯贤皱起了眉头。用胸前口袋里放着的丝绸手帕擦了擦脸的伯贤反而显得充满了余裕。

 

 

“如果再给那个赤色分子安上个杀人罪，不知能活多久呢。”

 

 

嘿咻，直起身的伯贤听着背后传来的暻秀充满了不甘的哭声笑了出来。呜，呜，暻秀的声音渐渐被落雪的声音所掩埋。又是一个下雪的日子。懦弱的祖国国民是下雪的冬季中未能绽放的一朵花。

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

大韩独立万岁！大韩独立万岁！ 

 

市街上到处都是汹涌的人潮。每个人都举着不知从哪儿弄来的太极旗纷纷向大街上涌去，每个人的脸上都满溢着笑容。就如夏日的炎热尚未褪去之前便找上来的及时雨般的喜事。日本天皇投降的消息从收音机里传出后，每个人都不分你我地冲到了大街喊起了万岁。

 

 

“都老师。快一起出去喊万岁吧！”

“你们先去尽情地呐喊吧。我会在这里听着谁喊万岁的声音最大的。”

 

 

看着跑进自家院子里拉着自己的手摇晃的孩子们小小的手，暻秀露出了笑容。跟在比赛一般拼命向前冲去的孩子们的身后，走在了人山人海的大街上。因寒冬太过漫长而仿佛不再找来的春天如约到来，如今却已是炎热的夏季。

 

 

 

我啊，希望那一天我们能在一起。

 

 

虽然觉得在这大好日子不停流泪的自己很好笑，可是他却无法控制住肆意涌上来的泪水。已经没关系了，已经不再怨你了，想起了未能说出这些话便将他送走的那一日，令他痛苦到难以自拔。暻秀将身体前倾，用双臂抱住了自己后无声地咽下了哭泣。

 

 

 

暻秀啊。

 

 

温柔响起的声音。在嘈杂的万岁声之间传来了呼唤着自己名字的声音。弯着腰摇了摇头。暻秀呀。再次听到了那个声音。抬起头的暻秀举起双手擦拭了模糊的眼眶。人们依然高喊着万岁。再次变得朦胧一片的风景之中，似乎有人从远方跛着脚向自己走来，暻秀露出了灿烂的笑容站了起来。没有擦拭流淌在脸上的泪水，向着天空伸出了双手。

 

 

“大韩独立万岁！大韩独立万岁！”

 

 

 

 

 

宇宙洪荒

天地初开

定有某处雄鸡鸣唱。

 

纵使百万山脉

恋慕大海奔腾而去

唯有此处无可侵犯。

 

无数光阴

四季轮回

大川之路始开辟

 

此刻落雪纷飞

梅花香气独自芬芳

我欲在此播撒穷苦歌谣之种。

 

千古之后

定有超人乘骑白马而来

在这旷野之间放声高歌

 

-李陆史‘旷野’

 

 

—全文完—

 

\----

原作者Ryo的后记：

 

【＊因为太喜欢李陆史的旷野这首诗，所以用它作了标题。

其实很想详写民族主义者的暻秀与社会主义者的灿烈之间的理念矛盾和独立路线的矛盾，但是因为超出了本人能力，只好作罢。作为补偿，想要尽可能的表现出度过了过去那令人痛心的苦难岁月的人们的内心。虽然我无法用文字完整叙述出他们所经历过的痛苦，但是还是想要这样回顾下苦痛的历史。

 

伯贤只能是反面角色的原因是他的设定是亲日派。

虽然从喜爱伯贤的内心出发想要将他写成好人，但是亲日派还是无法描写得多正面呢。这点希望能够谅解。虽然是陈年老文了，但是马上就是光复节了，所以也希望能再次细想。

 

PS.伯贤啊，对不起，我爱你。】

\----

附 李陆史《旷野》原文：

 

까마득한 날에 

하늘이 처음 열리고 

어디 닭 우는 소리 들렸으랴. 

 

모든 산맥(山脈)들이 

바다를 연모(戀慕)해 휘날릴 때도 

차마 이곳을 범(犯)하던 못하였으리라. 

 

끊임없는 광음(光陰)을 

부지런한 계절(季節)이 피어선 지고 

큰 강물이 비로소 길을 열었다. 

 

지금 눈 내리고 

매화 향기(梅花香氣) 홀로 아득하니 

내 여기 가난한 노래의 씨를 뿌려라. 

 

다시 천고(千古)의 뒤에 

백마(白馬) 타고 오는 초인(超人)이 있어 

이 광야(曠野)에서 목놓아 부르게 하리라. 

 

 

-이육사 ‘광야’

 

=====

译者后记：

 

这篇文是作者在韩国的光复节时所写，而李陆史是著名的抗日爱国诗人。他的无数作品都是包含强烈隐喻的爱国诗，所含意向包罗万象，其实一部作品就有许多种解释。本文结尾出现的李陆史的《旷野》也是他的一部名篇，可惜国内虽有他《绝顶》的诸多翻译，却没找到几个《旷野》的翻译，已有的翻译也总觉得不是滋味，思来想去只有自己亲自翻译了。因为是名家的诗篇，才疏学浅实在无法将原作的那份浩然正气与感动完全表现出来。在此大致解说下《旷野》的意向。这首诗写于朝鲜半岛被日本统治的黑暗时期，其中一个猜测是作者写于牢狱之中，而这首诗的确算是李陆史的遗作了。

 

那么极简略地说下《旷野》每个联的构成。当然这是众多解释中我认为的一种，在此写下给出个参考。第一联是遥远的过去，描写着旷野的原始性，为天地创造的根源性的空间。第二联为过去，描写着狂野的神圣性，为谁也无法侵犯的绝对空间。第三联同为过去，描写了人类历史与文明的胎动（大川-人类的文明），为人类的文明初始的空间。第四联为现在，描写现在的状况与克服困境的意志，而第五联为未来——千古之后，描写了对未来的意志与确信，而四五联皆为迎接光复的空间。综上所述，旷野为神圣的空间，为民族历史的现场，是朝鲜半岛民族的灵魂根基。

 

……怎么觉得我在上语文课【。

 

再来是李陆史的简介，关于他的简介我就偷懒下挪用以前翻译加州旅馆时用过的资料好了。

 

李陆史，原名源禄，出生于1904年4月4日。1923年，他到日本攻读大学，在两年后回到祖国。回国后，他参加的两个活动改变了他的一生。第一个就是独立运动。当时，尹世胄因破坏日本殖民者一些重要设施而被捕入狱。李陆史受到他这种热血抗争行动的感染，和哥哥、弟弟一起参加了武装抗日团体“义烈团”，积极筹集军费。1927年，他因“朝鲜银行大邱运行爆炸事件”的牵连，而被判入狱三年。他当时在狱中的号码是64号，源禄便根据64的谐音自号为“陆史”。这是他对于殖民地所带来的耻辱和对历史绝望所表现出的一种自嘲。之后，他先后17次被日本殖民者投入监狱，在严刑拷打中，诗歌给他带来了希望和勇气。

 

李陆史因“朝鲜银行大邱支行爆炸事件”经受了三年的牢狱生活，在狱中遭到了无数的折磨。出狱之后，他的身体情况严重恶化，该怎样选择出路，成了他最头疼的问题。究竟是继续执行“义烈团”的密令，还是从此放弃光复祖国的斗争，在这样的一个人生岔路口，他选择的是拿起用比刀枪更有威力的“武器”，那就是笔杆子。他希望，可以通过自己的诗和文章去唤醒国民的民族意识，鼓舞民众对日本的反抗精神。1930年，他发表了第一首诗“马”，从此开始了他的文人生涯。1933年，他又在“新朝鲜”上发表了“黄昏”。之后，从1936年的《歌颂一颗星》开始，到1939年的《绝顶》和《青葡萄》，再到1942年的“旷野”、“花”等诗歌作品，都描述了在日本的殖民统治下祖国的悲惨命运。

 

1942年发表的《旷野》，实际上成为了他的遗作。在诗中，他希望可以在旷野里撒下歌的种子，从而可以在光复之后让人们尽情欢歌。他用这种充满预言式的诗歌，强调祖国的独立不是梦想，而将成为现实。李陆史自己却在即将解放的1944年1月，死于位于北京的日本总领事馆的监狱中。

 

这位爱国主义诗人也和鲁迅有过深交，踏上革命的道路也有鲁迅的影响。他也把鲁迅的《故乡》翻译成了朝语。

 

然后，故事本身是虚构的，不要因为故事与角色的设定而真去埋怨作中的人物。尤其是边哥。

再然后，如果能仔细地阅读我在后记里唠唠叨叨写了一大堆的资料的话虽不能说完全但至少对理解小说有所帮助。

最后，感谢看到这里，下部译文再见。


End file.
